Whopedia
Welcome to Whopedia The Official Whopedia Wiki provides all the information to become a Who-ologist and fanatic of the BBC show. The Doctors are described in detail and the episodes are looked at in many ways. Remember your contributions make a difference. We also cover The Sarah Jane Adventures ''and Audios. Every week or every 3-4 days our blog is updated with more comments and news. The pages themselves are updated monthly or half-yearly, sometimes they are left for contribution by wikia participants. Won't keep you any further, head on and ALONSY! Episode of the Week: ''Carnival of Monsters One of Jon Pertwee's most thrilling episodes and monster-packed stories has made it to the Episode of the Week. When the Doctor and Jo find themselves trapped in an alien peepshow controlled by Vorg and Shirna, a pair of Lurman entertainers, all is going down a very slopy hill. Arriving on the SS cargo ship they witness terrifying monster and alien arrivals such as the Drashigs that could be described as maximized upright slugs. This 4-episode story has also a couple of cliffhangers. An example of one is when the Doctor and Jo escape Vorg and Shirna's clutches, making their way back to the TARDIS but they gaze up in horror as an enormous human hand lifts the TARDIS up into mist! This episode of ''Doctor Who ''is well worth watching but is rare to get in most video stores or game shops. It is a good and suitable price online and can be watched free on numerous sites for watching. If you want to look at a clip of this episode then go to http://dai.ly/xrngxg Overall Character of the Week This weeks number one character is the earliest and very first male companion of the Doctor. Actor William Russell played the part of companion Ian Chesterton to a great extent. Acting as a science teacher in Coal Hill School in the 1960's was how Ian lived. That would all be changed when him and another school teacher, Barbara Wright, find a blue police box in Susan Foreman's junkyard. Ian travelled not too long with the Doctor but was ''the original ''companion of the renegade Time-Lord. Ian was loyal to his fellow travellers and was protective of one of his students and acquaintances, Susan. Where's where? So, where will you venture to first, will it be... Audios Species The Doctors The Sarah Jane Adventures The Companions Founder of Whopedia Whopedia was founded in 2013 by Orin.S, a complete ''Doctor Who ''fanatic who was inspired and influenced by the show. Orin decided to make a website of the show but he was unsure with it's templates and title blocks so deleted it. Half a year or so later, Orin created Whopedia, a wikia that everyone can read to boost their knowledge of the show. Whopedia contains many behind-the-scenes information of the show and exclusive videos dating back to 1963 with the actors and actresses of the show. You can always contribute to the site with comments or even edit. Be aware that if your edits are not suitable or 'of standard' they will be permanently deleted off the site. If any nasty comments or unsuitable comments are forwaded to the site then sanctions such as 'non-contributions' or 'blocked from site' will be instantly carried out. All-in-all Orin and associates of Whopedia wish that your mind is filled with the knowledge of ''Doctor Who ''after reading the site. Thank You! --ProdigyWho (talk) 17:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC)